Bruises
by Devin Knight
Summary: Her soul is beyond broken. Her body is almost the same. She's trying to run from her past but he won't leave her. Not even with a daughter to think of. Ashlyn Moore has returned La Push with an abusive boyfriend and daughter in tow. She doesn't think she needs saving. But can a certain wolf turn that all around? Can he put his hot temper aside? Or will she view him as a threat?
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, covering her eyes with the heels of her hands. She took several deep breaths, swallowing hard, trying to keep her throat from closing. She could make it through anything right? Absolutely anything. The traitor sun poked through the clouds, shining through the cracks of her fingers. Growling and sliding out of bed, her feet met the cold floor. She stood, the throbbing in her head, ribs and legs pounding worse than before.

Stumbling to the bathroom, she cringed at the woman who looked back at her from the mirror. Her lip was busted, her temple bruised, cheekbone purple. She touched her cheek gingerly. It hurt but didn't seem to be broken. She reached over and closed the bathroom door. _As if that'll stop him. _Sighing she peeled off her tank top, cringing at what lay underneath, her tattooed side was bare of bruising but the right side of her body was scattered with aging bruises. Fractured ribs would be hard to explain to anyone who happened to catch sight of them. She rubbed at her eyes again.

Her legs were no better but those bruises were a day away from fading. Turning on the hot water she climbed in and began to scrub gingerly at her sore body. She didn't bother biting back the tears that streamed from her eyes. She rested her forehead against the cold tile. Faintly she could hear the sounds of the baby beginning to wake up. She sighed as she quickly finished her shower, shutting the water off, and twisting her hair up in a bun. Dressing quickly in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, she padded down the hall to the nursery. Opening the door, she could see the near toddler standing on her tip toes, peering over the crib.

She chuckled and swept her life into her arms. Her life line. Her only hope. Her throat closed again. She buried her nose in her daughter's hair, inhaling her sweet scent into her lungs. He daughter tangled her little fingers into her mother's clothes, her toothy grin lighting up her small face. Her mother stroked her cheek, cradling her closer. He daughter's fingers trailed down her bruised arms, her little brow scrunching as she looked up at her mother. She kissed her daughters forehead.

"I love you." The phone broke through the morning silence, it's loud screech sending fright through her as she raced down the stairs, setting the young girl down in the kitchen. She picked up the phone, almost breathless, her voice shaky.

"Hello?" She heard a relieved voice on the other line

"Ashlyn!" Her heart swelled and she clutched onto the sink.

"Emily..." Ashlyn's throat closed thick with emotion.

"Oh my sweet girl you're safe. You're okay. Honey where are you?" She felt the tears finally start rolling down her face thinking of her cousin on the other line. Schuyler peered curiously at her mother. Ashlyn bent down and settled the young girl on her hip.

"I can't tell you that Em. You know that. I just... I don't know if I can come home yet." She started to pull the phone away from her ear.

"WAIT. That was reflex. This is about the Clearwaters." Ashlyn froze, the phone barely away from her ear.

"What about the Clearwaters?" Her eyes slid closed as she thought of them. Thought of it. Thought of _home._

_There she was. 16 years old and running barefoot through the trees, laughing. The green forest enveloped her like a comforting blanket. She let her boots kick up the soft earth. She paused and took in the beauty around her. The sun was barely rising, it's first rays glinting through the canvas of the trees. She smiled, the cold morning air resonating in her soul as she ran faster and faster._

"Ash are you listening?' She shook her head, trying to clear the memories. The good times.

"Yeah I'm listening Emily. What do you want me to do? I don't think I can make it down there." Ashlyn's heart broke upon saying the words. She knew where she was needed. With her people. She needed to say goodbye to one of the men who had been like a father to her. Harry Clearwater had had a heart attack while helping the Forks Police Department search the woods. For what, she didn't know. Schuyler squirmed, finally letting out a loud screech of protest upon hearing the front door slam open.

"Emily I have to go. I love you. I'll call back in a while and let you know." She hung up the phone without waiting for Emily to say goodbye. Holding Schuyler tighter she raced up the stairs, quickly going into the baby's room and setting her down in her crib, locking the door from the outside with the key she kept hidden in an air vent next to it. Racing back down the stairs she came face to face with him.

"You're home early." He grunted in response, eyeing her angrily.

"Who was that?" She tried not to show that she was shaking, turning her back to him and beginning to make coffee.

"That was my cousin Emily. You remember her right?" His eyes turned murderous. He set the cup of coffee she had handed to him down on the counter. She looked down at her boots.

"I thought we agreed not to turn back!" His voice shook the house. She closed her eyes tightly as she hear Schuyler scream upstairs. In an instant he had her in his vice grip, twisting her arm behind her back, her stomach meeting the wall. Ashlyn cried out in pain and felt the air leave her lungs. She gasped, her wrist aching in his grip.

"Please. Just this once. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He passed away. I'm needed at home. We're needed at home."He spun her around and before she could run, had one hand around her neck, dangling her a foot in the air. His grip tightened for a split second and she tried not to choke.

"Please. Chayton." Ashlyn let the name roll off of her tongue and he looked at her, his face twisting in pain. He let her go quickly and she dropped the foot that he had lifted her to. Landing on her knees she gasped for air.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry Ash.. Pack. We'll leave in the morning." Chayton kissed the top of her head and she tried not to flinch as he trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom. She finally let the tears flow freely as she slowly made her way back up to Ashlyn's room. Unlocking the door and placing the key back in it's hiding place, she lifted Schuyler out of her crib.

"I love you. And I promise I will never let anyone hurt you." Schuyler looked up at her mother with sad eyes. Ashlyn pushed her dark hair back, staring down into her daughter's dark brown eyes. Kissing her forehead and cradling her closer, she sat in the rocking chair next to the window.

"We're going home tomorrow baby. Home." Ashlyn cried openly, thinking about where the past two years had taken her. She clutched Schuyler closer. She couldn't believe it was true. Tomorrow she would be headed home. To La Push Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain that fell around the truck Chayton was driving comforted Ashlyn. She don't know how she managed but she covered all the bruises on her face. The busted lip was covered by a small layer of lipstick. She felt as if there was a layer of dust on her face but it was necessary. She groaned and tried not the rub at it. Chayton slid his eyes to her.

"What are you complaining about?" She shook her head and looked out the window. How was she going to explain all this to her family? How much had changed in the two years she was gone. Running away at 16, pregnant was not the best way to handle things. She sighed. If only she had known the truth about Chayton she would have had help. It wouldn't be so hard. She wouldn't be bruised or cut, or hurt. She wouldn't have to worry about her and Schuyler's safety every second of every day. She turned and looked at her daughter, fast asleep in her car seat.

As soon as they passed the reservation line, she sat up straighter, her heart pounding. The familiarity of every tree, every street, every house they passed set a fire to the emotions that had been building for two years. Could she really do it? Keep this secret from her family? She prayed to the Spirits that she could. If not, she didn't know what she would do.

Pulling up to her childhood home made her so nervous, that it cause Ashlyn to almost choke on her own breath. She opened the door to the truck, watching as her mother, Margaret Young run out the front door to hug the daughter she felt she had lost two years ago.

"Ashlyn!" Ashlyn's reserve almost broke right then. Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her as fast as they could towards her mother.

"Mom!" They collided, the warmth of her mother surrounding Ashlyn in a hug she hoped would never end. This time she couldn't stop the tears. The sobs racked her body and she could feel her mother's tears dripping down onto her dark hair. She pulled back to look at her mother. The brown eyes she had inherited from her looked as bright as they had ever been and just as loving. Her mother had not aged much in two years, but even in her forties, Ashlyn could see the dark tresses beginning to turn silver.

"Let me see her." Chayton stepped around the truck, pulling Ashlyn by his side. Her mother's face quickly turned dark. Margaret looked at Chayton with burning hate. He was the man who stole her daughter's heart when she was 16 and he was 18. Eventually Margaret had come home with nothing but a note from Ashlyn stating that she was leaving with Chayton… and pregnant. Secretly over the pregnancy she had sent her mother sonogram pictures and updates. All of that came to a stop because of Chayton when Schuyler was born. He made Ashlyn agree to never turn back to their old lives although her mother never knew why.

Ashlyn turned to him and squirmed out of his grip lightly, trying to ignore the stare down going on in front of her. She slowly pulled the truck door open. Chayton wouldn't do anything. Not here. Not now in front of her mother. He kept his secret well hidden and had warned her that she would too. Pulling her daughter out of the seat she smiled as she watched Schuyler squirm awake. The little girl smiled and held her arms out for her mother. Ashlyn scooped her up and walked towards her mother with her daughter in her arms. Margaret felt her eyes fill with tears as she laid eyes on her granddaughter for the first time. The Spirits had truly blessed Schuyler with her mother's looks and attitude. The only things she had of Chayton was the fact that he was her father, nothing more.

Margaret held her arms open and Schuyler all but dove into them. Schuyler liked this woman. She was warm and kind. She felt just like her mother. Schuyler curled her small hands into the older woman's shirt. Margaret pulled her daughter and granddaughter inside. Ashlyn gasped upon seeing the face who had been like her second mother. Sue Clearwater sat in the love seat next to the couch in the den. Ashlyn ran forward and hugged her fiercely.

"Sue. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry I wasn't here. I should have been. I could have said goodbye. I could have-" Sue silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Ashlyn there is nothing you could have done differently. You have your own circumstances in your life that has kept you away from this family for so long. But it's alright. You're home now. And that's all that matters." Ashlyn nodded and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. Sue and her mother. They felt like home. Like everything in the world was right again. Like she wasn't hurting and broken beyond repair. She was okay. And that was all that mattered.

It was later that evening when she was awoken by the sound of the screen door slamming open. She groaned and rolled on to her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. Her mother had insisted that Chayton stayed with his parents while Ashlyn stay with her. This thought floating across her mind had her upright and out of bed in five seconds flat. She gasped and bolted down the stairs.

"Mom? Schuyler? Where are you two?" She heard her mother's laughter from the back yard. Heading out onto the patio she smiled at the sight of playing with her cousin, Claire Young. They were both toddling around, chasing each other and giggling. It was when Schuyler turned and spotted her, letting out her squeal of joy, did the head of another woman turn. Shock flooded her veins as she looked into the scarred face of Emily Young.

**A/N: If I get more reviews I will introduce Paul and the pack the next chapter (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn sank down into the law chair next to Emily's. Emily smiled at the younger girl, reaching out and bringing her into a hug, holding her gingerly. Ashlyn buried her face in Emily's shoulder. They had been best friends growing up. She could tell Emily everything and anything. Until Chayton came between her and everyone else. It always came down to that. _No it always comes down to him._ Ashlyn tried to ignore the small whisper in her head. Instead she reached up and touched Emily's face. Emily shook her head.

"It's a long story sweetie. We'll talk about this later. For now let's focus on you and Schuyler. What's she like?" Schuyler chose that moment to toddle over and climb into her mother's lap, sitting there and leaning back against Ashlyn's stomach, burying her face into Ashlyn's arm as she looped her arms around her daughter.

"She's funny. Extremely intelligent. Sweet. She loves to be read to. And she loves food. It's one of her favorite things in this world besides me." She chuckled. It was true. If Schuyler had to choose between food and her mother, she would grab the food and make a mad dash for her mother, happily enjoying both. Ashlyn dropped a kiss on the top of her head and buried her nose into Schuyler's curly black hair breathing deeply. That was the one thing she got from Chayton. Her thick black curls.

"She seems like a very happy baby. How does she get along with Chayton." Emily's question made Ashlyn's heart stop. If Chayton loved anything in this world, he loved Schuyler. He didn't love her mother but he loved Schuyler to death and would never lay a finger on her. But Ashlyn had to be safe. She never knew what he was capable of. A strained smile graced her lips.

"He loves her. More than anything." She looked away. The side gate swung open and in walked the man in question with someone else in tow. Ashlyn felt a true smile grace her face as she watched Emily smile brightly and walk up to Sam, the two lost in their own world. Her chuckle brought them out of their world. She almost felt bad for interrupting. Sam quickly strode to her and hugged both her and Schuyler gently. Schuyler smiled. She liked this man. This man was _nice. _Not like her daddy. He was mean to her mommy. And she did not like him.

Ashlyn bit her lower lip as she watched Chayton shake. She knew what the quivers running down his body meant. Her throat closed. She quickly handed Schuyler to Emily, hearing a wail come from her child.

"Take her. I need to talk to Chayton. Just watch her for me." Emily looked confused until she looked over at Chayton. Shock and recognition flashed across her face just long enough for Ashlyn to recognize it. Sam stepped in front of Emily and Margaret, grabbing a hold of Ashlyn's arm.

"You shouldn't go with him Ash." She shook her head at Sam. He just wouldn't understand.

"I have to." She dropped a kiss on her daughter's head. It was times like these when she didn't know if she would come back.

"I love you Sky. Be good." She stepped back, letting Chayton grip her upper arm, never flinching at his tight grip. She held back the tears as he began to walk with her briskly into the woods behind her childhood home. She gulped as he dropped her arm. They were far enough from the house that her screams could not be heard. For some reason this felt different. Something about this time was different. She held her breath as he turned to her. Slowly he took a step forward.

"I'm giving you the chance to run." She took a step back. He was kidding right? She looked into his eyes. No he wasn't. It was what they had done all their time together when she was 16. They enjoyed the chase. He enjoyed the hunt. But now it was different. He took another step forwards and she let out a small cry and ducked under his arm, taking off in the direction he had his back to. She began to run, her body maneuvering through the trees. She came to a creek, jumping efficiently over it and then landing in a roll. The second she was up again, she kept running. Up and over fallen branches, through the thick brush. At one point he caught up with her and was standing in front of her. She terrified. That face. Ashlyn had never seen him like this before. She knew what happened every once in a while but he looked… horrid. He lunged for her she ran forwards as if to meet him but as he jumped forward into the air, she slid underneath his new form. She pushed even harder now. Finally Ashlyn came to a blocked path, several fallen trees packed over each other. She heard the howls come closer.

She muttered a low curse, backing up a bit before surging forward and jumping at the last second, catching onto the grooves in the trees, pulling herself up and climbing. She was half way over when she heard the howl directly behind her. She screamed as she felt something scratch the bark underneath her. She moved faster than she had before and made it over the wall of fallen tree trunks and flipped off the other side, landing lightly on her feet. She could hear the whine and she ran another few feet before she finally collapsed. This time she heard a completely different howl as her body recovered from the hard run. She tried to think no more of it as she finally drew herself up from the forest ground and began the long journey home.

She finally had to face the facts. Chayton was… he was a monster in more ways than one now. He was a werewolf. The realization made her cry as the rain began to fall down. She was stuck with him forever. And there would be no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Ashlyn got home, she was wet, dirty, and cold and covered in mud. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her make-up had long since washed away. She rubbed at her eyes, wincing as she brushed past her bruised cheek. It made her so uncomfortable. She was tired and sore and she was hurting _everywhere_. She slipped and fell onto the back steps, wincing as her stomach met the floor. Ashlyn groaned and pulled herself up, stumbling inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. To her it seemed like this would become the most used room in the house.

She took a quick shower and re applied the makeup that had washed off. She turned her face from side to side making sure her entire face was covered. She got dressed quickly in a black long sleeve shirt, her jeans and her clean combat boots. Running downstairs she tossed everything in the washer to wash out the blood and dirt stains. She slumped against the dryer and put her head in her hands. How did she get herself into this situation?

_I guess there's no way out now._ She let out a small groan at that train of thought. She massaged her scalp. She heard the front door open and close and she got up, walking towards the kitchen. Her mother and Schuyler were sitting in the living room and waiting for her. Schuyler was very much awake from a nap and looking for her mother. She let out a happy squeal seeing Ashlyn standing in the door way.

"Hey honey! Were you good for Grandma?" Schuyler just continued her baby babble as Ashlyn seated herself in the EZ chair across from her mother, smiling softly and running her hands through Schuyler's hair. Margaret looked at her daughter carefully. She knew. She knew exactly what was going on and what Chayton was doing. She would have to do something. She couldn't do nothing. But she couldn't go to the police either. She had seen the way Chayton shook. But he hadn't marked her daughter. She wasn't his imprint. So why did he keep her around? There were so many questions that were unanswered and the silence that had lapsed over them seemed to only make those questions shout at Margaret.

"Get your coat. We're going to Emily's." Without another word, Margaret pulled her daughter and granddaughter up and out the door.

Ashlyn sighed as she watched the cloudy skies. Schuyler was running around the yard, picking up every rock and studying it before dropping it on the ground and moving on to another. Her mother had disappeared inside Emily and Sam's, telling Ashlyn to wait outside with Schuyler. Resting her elbows on her knees and her hand on her chin, she stared at her daughter. Schuyler was giggling and toddled over to her mother with a particularly shiny rock. Placing it at Ashlyn's feet, she laughed again and took off, chasing birds around the yard.

Upon hearing the back door slam in the house Ashlyn quirked an eyebrow. The thought on if Chayton had gone to his parents home or hers briefly flashed her mind. She felt so safe here. She was almost choking on all of the emotions that wanted to pour out of her. She swallowed and tried not to focus on them. A deep breath provided air in her lungs and a bit of clarity in her thoughts. She needed to toughen up for her and Schuyler. Starting to drag her lower lip in between her teeth, she sucked a breath in. How could she have forgotten that it was busted?

The door squeaked open behind her and she didn't bother turning around. It was either Sam, Emily or her mother. Ashlyn kept her eyes glued on her daughter, smiling softly at the sound of her laughter. Schuyler was Ashlyn's whole world. And they were so peaceful when it was just them two. Only thing she ever had to worry about was Chayton.

"She's beautiful." This voice was new. And male. Deep, rough. It flowed through the speaker's lips and wrapped itself around her. The comfort she felt just from this guy's voice. She turned her head slightly so she should see the legs perched next to her face. He was barefoot. It was almost 30 degrees and he was barefoot. And in shorts. Well they were cut offs really but still. He was in shorts.

"She's my world." He shifted his weight from foot to foot and Ashlyn brought her lower lip between her teeth, forgetting the pain as she tilted her head upwards. Short cropped hair, amazing body, strong jaw, a voice like velvet. Ashlyn let an audible gasp as she looked up into the deep brown eyes of a very old, very dear friend. And she couldn't look away.

Ashlyn was completely captivated by the deep brown eyes of Paul Lehote.


End file.
